


Code Names and Snipers

by Kswan



Series: Team Hollstein (Spy!Au) [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein spies, One Shot, Spy!AU, but I plan on writing little drabbles, nothing too big I don't think, short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy!Au with Laura and Carmilla as spies. They're a team and also a couple. Mini thing about them arguing about code names on a mission. p.s I will take prompts on this. </p><p>based on this prompt: Your OTP as spies arguing over walkie-talkies about designated code-names.</p><p>from this post: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/105857396250/your-otp-as-spies-arguing-over-walkie-talkies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Names and Snipers

 

“For the last time. My code-name will not be numberonecupcake.”

“Why not? I think it’s cute.”

“Hey leatherpants. Just because your code-name is cool.”

“Well you said no to cupcakesprinkles so.”

“Look. Let’s just focus on our mission.”

You’re lying on your stomach, shaking your head at your exchange with your partner. You train your eyes on the roof across from you.

“These night vision goggles are real nice right?”

“Yeah madscientist really hooked us up.” Carmilla is lying on the second roof opposite you. You’re both watching the roof, making sure that the sniper that is tipped to appear on the roof you’re watching.

“I hate these snipers. There’s no action. I don’t get to punch anyone in the face.”

“Hey leatherpants, could you be quiet please? I am trying to concentrate.”

“I’m sorry cutiepants.”

“No. Not that.”

“Cutiepatotie?”

“Did you just say patotie?”

“It suits you.”

“Carm- leatherpants. I can hit that target with a sniper from 1,500 yards. Best in the agency. So I don’t cutiepatotie is accurate.”

Silence finally from the radio. You focus back on the roof, scanning the perimeter.

“I’ve got it! killercupcake.”

“You know what? I like that one leatherpants.”

“You got the target yet killercupcake?”

“Nah, you?”

“Can’t see anything.”

“What are we having for dinner tomorrow leatherpants?”

“Wanna order a Chinese?”

“Oh my god yes! What do you want to-”

“Target acquired.”

“Shit, ok. You locked on leatherpants? killercupcake locked on too.”

“Locked on and loaded. Ready to fire. Boss, we firing?”

**“Fire when ready.”**

_Pew_

A bullet breaks the air and you watch a figure collapse in a heap.

“Target hit. Any other orders boss?”

**“Return home. Good job team hollstein.”**

“Meet at home leatherpants?”

“Nowhere else I’d rather go killercupcake.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to find more spy prompts to write mini things for this. If you have prompts go ahead, shoot. I'll post this on my Tumblr as well so we'll see how this new thing goes... netflixandduvets like always.


End file.
